


Explorations

by Joanne_c



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse only trusts Andrew with this. He gives himself to his lover in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundaydriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaydriver/gifts).



The room was dark, and all Jesse could sense was leather. His leather pants, the leather cuffs on his wrists, the whip was all wood and leather and the boots. The long, shiny boots of leather that Jesse wanted to run his tongue up, teasing at the top between the leather and the flesh, the feeling of Andrew’s coat tickling his nose.

His head bent and he could see Andrew at the foot of the bed. The paleness of his coat, the boots, gleaming so brightly even in the soft candlelight, and the whip glowing softly. Jesse arched his back, a silent plea, wondering if he should get verbal yet.

Andrew answered the plea, but not in the way Jesse had expected him to. It was soft, the handle of the whip ghosting over his heated skin, down his chest. Then the lash caught one of his nipples and Jesse moaned softly. It wasn’t like it was even hitting him.

This had been his choice. He in leather, Andrew in a pale trench coat and the fuck-me boots - and nothing else. He could see Andrew's cock, hard and ready for him. The waiting, the anticipation was almost more of a high than doing anything more. It was exhausting, and Jesse knew he would sleep deeply when he was granted that release tonight. Not for hours yet, he knew. There was too much else to happen yet.

Lost, it was when Andrew undid the cuffs from the headboard, still keeping his hands restrained in them, that Jesse came back to the scene and knew what he had to do next. He started by kissing Andrew's left boot, softly. There was no way Andrew could have felt his lips through the leather, but Jesse could feel the connection of their skin, fanciful as it was to think it.. Jesse licked up the boot, past Andrew's knee, finding the flesh with his tongue and smiling, just a little, when Andrew couldn't keep a moan from escaping. A droplet of fluid from Andrew's cock landed on Jesse's cheek and he licked, unable to catch it. He moaned slightly in disappointment.

"Later." Andrew said firmly. Jesse went back to his task, licking Andrew's thighs above the boots again. He knew Andrew was right, but he still wanted more, now. It wasn’t his place to ask for more, but he wanted it, very much.

That was when Andrew cracked the whip, laying the lash across Jesse's back. The sting hurt at first, as it always did, but then the burning pleasure started to make its way through Jesse's body. He loved this, so much. He could feel the glow in his heart, wiping away the bad things, the feelings of inadequacy, the sense of not being good enough. He was good enough here, with Andrew. He always would be. Andrew told him that, over and over. Jesse was starting to believe it.

"Need you," Jesse said, barely audible. "Want you in me..." He knew he wouldn’t get it yet. He wasn’t so much testing Andrew as vocalising his need for the other man.

The lash hit Jesse's flesh twice more, and Andrew put the whip down. It was sooner than Jesse had expected. He wasn’t sure if it was too soon or not, but he couldn’t say if it was. He didn’t get to say if it was. That wasn’t Jesse’s decision to make.

Carefully, Andrew undid Jesse's leather pants and pulled them off, then he fastened the cuffs to the headboard again, Jesse on his knees. Jesse wondered what he looked like… all spread out and wanting. His cock hard, his nipples peaked. Andrew often told him how beautiful he was at these times. Not that it had been like this before, not exactly, but it was mostly the things that would happen after this point that were new.

Even though he knew it was coming, Jesse started when he felt Andrew's tongue on him, licking him, running over the puckered skin of his tight hole, and then inside, opening him. He gasped and begged for more, loving how Andrew’s tongue felt inside him, he could come from this if he was allowed to. Andrew licked and kissed him there, taking a long time over it, as he always did. He didn’t let Jesse come yet, though. It wasn’t time, Jesse knew, even though this turned him on like nothing else, especially when combined with the whip and the boots.

Reaching for the tube of lube on the nightstand, put there earlier in preparation, Andrew coated his fingers and pressed one inside Jesse, his thumb caressing the whip mark before he leaned down to lick it, almost – but not quite – startling Jesse. As Jesse moaned, Andrew added more fingers, making sure Jesse was open enough for him before sliding inside, his cock hard and full inside Andrew’s tight hole.

Jesse was still, not daring to move until Andrew started to move, then he pushed his hips back to meet Andrew's thrusts. He knew he was allowed to move then. Not that he could have stopped himself. Well that wasn’t fully true – if Andrew had ordered him to stay still, he would have. He loved the way Andrew felt inside him, thrusting hard and deep. It wasn’t often Jesse didn’t get to come like this, but tonight he could feel Andrew’s come warm inside him. He moaned as the other man filled him with his come.

After he came, Andrew gently played with Jesse's cock, stroking it almost teasingly, until Jesse came with Andrew’s permission. Then he unfastened the cuffs and kissed Jesse, gently. It was a contrast to earlier, but a good one. Jesse liked the gentle kisses after the frantic fucking.

"Was that what you wanted, to know what it was like?" Andrew asked as he gently rubbed salve into the welts from the whip. Jesse loved the soothing feeling of the lotion on his warm skin.

"Yes," Jesse said. "The coat, the boots, the whip. I...liked it. I couldn't have done this for the first time with anyone else, Andrew." He looked at his lover. “I couldn’t let my control go with anyone else but you. I trust you.”

Those three words made Andrew's eyes glow. He kissed Jesse softly and lay beside him, the light of the candles flickering over them.


End file.
